This invention relates to a cable conveyor for light loads in particular for garments suspended on hangers. Cable conveyors are simple devices for transporting light loads and do not necessitate any dogs, cars, trolleys and the like load pushing or carrying members. The cable of such a conveyor is at the same time the pulling- and carrying element for the loads.